


Nights are Forever

by Icon_UK



Category: New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icon_UK/pseuds/Icon_UK
Summary: This is a double drabble.I wrote the first one and then, on discovering that it was depressing the hell out of some people, I felt I had to compensate and write another for balance.





	1. Before

“Again, Sam?”  
  
“Yep Bobby, he’s gone up there every night… then makes that sound.”  
  
“He’s singing lullabies.”  
  
“You sure Dani? Doesn’t sound like any lullaby I know. More like a modem.”  
  
"I asked him. He’s singing in binary. It’s a thing… they used to do.”  
  
“Strange, but it’s… haunting.”  
  
Up on the roof, Warlock reabsorbed the transmitter, and marked off the latest coordinates. He’d try again tomorrow night.  
  
He’d never know if his songs reached their target, but that wasn’t the point. He didn’t want his selfsoulfriend to be lonely, wherever he was. No one should be lonely at night.


	2. After

“Again, Sam?”

“Yep Bobby, every night since we moved in here, probably longer, but the soundproofing on Utopia was  _way_  better.”

“Dani, PLEASE make them stop, or at least be quieter?”

“Hah! I asked them, but they both gave me that puppy dog look they have down pat.”

“I know they’re happy to see each other again, heck we all are, but there are LIMITS!”

From upstairs, in the attic room they shared, a binary encode of “Row, Row, Row Your Boat” echoed out in joyous two-part harmony across the San Francisco night. No one should be lonely at night.


End file.
